Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 089
"Hunted and Hounded", known as ''Raid! Obelisk Force" in the Japanse version, is the eighty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 17, 2016 and in Australia on November 18, 2016.﻿ Nicktoons aired on June 25, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 21, 2017. Featured Duels Moon Shadow vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green and Yellow vs. Moon Shadow.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The members of Obelisk Force are not named, but are differentiated from one another here by the color of the gemstone on their masks. Turn 1: Red Red Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1000/1000) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Moon Shadow Moon Shadow activates "Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" (1500/100) in Attack Position. He Tributes "Shingetsu" to Tribute Summon "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun" (2000/3000) in Attack Position, which can be Tribute Summoned with 1 Tribute by Tributing a "Ninja" monster. "Getsuga" attacks "Hunting Hound", but Red activates his face-down "Fusion Trench", which prevents non-Fusion Monsters from attacking. Moon Shadow Sets two cards. Turn 3: Green Green activates "Polymerization", fusing three copies of "Hunting Hound" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. Red activates the other effect of "Fusion Trench", which lets the controller of a Fusion Monster attack directly with that monster once per turn if they did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster this turn. "Triple Hunting Hound" attacks directly (Moon Shadow: 4000 → 2200). Turn 4: Yellow Yellow activates "Polymerization", fusing three copies of "Hunting Hound" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1800/1000). Red activates the effect of "Fusion Trench" to allow "Triple Hunting Hound" to attack directly (Moon Shadow: 2200 → 400). Sora joins the Duel at this point, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Sora: 4000 → 2000). activates "Frightfur Sanctuary".]] Turn 5: Sora Sora activates "Frightfur Sanctuary", sending a card from his hand and two "Frightfur" monsters from his Extra Deck to his Graveyard. He sends "Edge Imp Frightfuloid", "Frightfur Bear", and "Frightfur Leo". "Sanctuary" also treats all Fusion Monsters Sora controls as "Frightfur" monsters. Sora activates "Frightfur Fusion", which allows him to Fusion Summon a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by banishing monsters on his side of the field or Graveyard as the Fusion Materials. He banishes "Leo", "Bear", and "Frightfuloid", which is treated as a "Frightfur" monster via its own effect, from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Chimera" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. He activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Fluffal Bear" and "Edge Imp Sabres" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Tiger" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. The effect of the Fusion Summoned "Tiger" activates, allowing Sora to destroy cards his opponent controls up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon. Sora destroys "Fusion Trench". The effect of "Tiger" increases the ATK of all "Frightfur" monsters Sora controls by 300 for each "Fluffal" and "Frightfur" monster he controls ("Tiger": 1900 → 2500, "Chimera": 2800 → 3400). Moon Shadow activates his face-down "Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Transcription", which lets a monster he controls gain the effect of an opponent's monster until the End Phase. Moon Shadow targets "Chimera" and lets it gain the effect of "Triple Hunting Hound". With the gained effect from "Triple Hunting Hound", "Chimera" can attack up to three monsters during each Battle Phase. "Chimera" attacks and destroys Green's "Triple Hunting Hound" (Green: 4000 → 2400). As it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Chimera" lets Sora Special Summon that destroyed "Triple Hunting Hound" to his side of the field. "Chimera" gains 300 ATK for each monster Sora controls that was Special Summoned by this effect (3400 → 3700). With the effect of "Frightfur Sanctuary", the Fusion Monster "Triple Hunting Hound" is treated as a "Frightfur" monster and the effect of "Tiger" increases the ATK of all "Frightfur" monsters Sora controls ("Tiger": 2500 → 2800, "Chimera": 3400 → 4000, "Triple Hunting Hound": 1800 → 2700). "Chimera" attacks and destroys Yellow's "Triple Hunting Hound" (Yellow: 4000 → 1800). With the effect of "Chimera", Sora Special Summons the destroyed "Triple Hunting Hound" to his side of the field and "Chimera" gains 300 ATK for it via its own effect ("Chimera" 4000 → 4300). "Frightfur Sanctuary" treats the second "Triple Hunting Hound" as a "Frightfur" monster and the effect of "Tiger" increases the ATK of all of Sora's monsters ("Tiger": 2800 → 3100, "Chimera": 4300 → 4600, Green's "Triple Hunting Hound": 2700 → 3000, Yellow's "Triple Hunting Hound": 1800 → 3000). "Chimera" attacks and destroys Red's "Hunting Hound" (Red: 4000 → 400). The effect of "Chimera" activates, allowing Sora to Special Summon the destroyed "Hunting Hound" to his side of the field and "Chimera" gains 300 ATK for it via its own effect (4600 → 4900). "Hunting Hound" and the two "Triple Hunting Hound" attack the three members of Obelisk Force directly (Red: 400 → 0, Green: 2400 → 0, Yellow: 1800 → 0). Sergey Volkov vs. Obelisk Force Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Obelisk Force controls no cards and Sergey controls "Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma" in Attack Position. "Van Darli Zuma" attacks the third member of Obelisk directly and Sergey wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages